1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a signal processing module that may reduce power consumption and a calorific value.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, display devices may include a signal processing module, a data driver, and a display panel. The signal processing module may receive a first image signal and may output a number of second image signals. The data driver may receive the second image signals and may provide an image data voltage corresponding to the second image signals. The display panel may display an image corresponding to the second image signals in response to the image data voltage provided by the data driver.
The signal processing module may convert the first image signal into the second image signals, which may be processed by the data driver, and may provide the second image signals to the data driver in order to improve the display quality.
The signal processing module may include a memory, which may be used as a storage space during the conversion of the first image signal into the second image signals. The memory, however, may increase the power consumption or the calorific value of the signal processing module. Even if the signal processing module properly performs its operations, such as providing the second image signals, the signal processing module may not be suitable for use in a display device if the signal processing module consumes too much power or generates too much heat.
Therefore, it may be necessary to develop a signal processing module that can contribute to the reduction of power consumption and a calorific value.